


authorized arrows

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [123]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Brendon Urie and Kevin Jonas, Best/Worst Cupids in the business</p>
            </blockquote>





	authorized arrows

"Ten bucks says I can get it right between the cheeks."

Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned back against the streetlight as the city streamed around them. "One, I know how much you get paid, so where would you get ten bucks. And two, that's kinda gross." He watched a truck rumble by. "And three," he added belatedly. "We're only meant to use our arrows to bring together True Love."

Brendon was rolling his eyes as he mouthed along the familiar words. "Who says his true love is not right here, on this street?"

"Because, uh," Kevin said in his best 'duh' voice. "We'd know?" It was hard not to know; True Love was like fireworks going off. It sucked, sometimes. Kevin had to go out of his way to get dinner after shift now, because of all the fireworks at his local Chinese takeout. He was getting tempted to take an unauthorized arrow down there and bring them together anyway. He missed their dumplings, the other place's just wasn't the same.

"This is New York, Kevin," Brendon said, doing a little shimmy dance. Luckily, they were on the clock and therefore invisible to mere mortals. "City of infinite possibility."

"But not infinite arrows," Kevin pointed out. He still wondered, from time to time, how he got stuck being the voice of reason in this partnership. "You wanna go back to dispatch an arrow short?"

Brendon just smirked, but his attention was across the street. "Speaking of authorized arrows, there's our boy."

Kevin didn't need Brendon's gesture; the fireworks were as clear as day to him, even from here. "Wanna take the shot?" he asked, holding out the arrow.

Brendon nocked his bow, took aim, smirked, and fired. The arrow flew true, somehow missing all other pedestrians and traffic to find it's home....

"Yes!" Brendon crowed, doing a little fistpump dance. "Buttshot!"


End file.
